Harry Potter: Songs of Silence
by Apples of Idunn
Summary: 'The songs of silence tell of the truth. Whether it be good, or bad...' A new generation of Witches and Wizards brings on new life, new friends, and new romances. Based on my Roleplay: /forum/The-Harry-Potter-Epic-Roleplay-Of-Insanity/121088/ Join it if you have the time!


Harry Potter: Songs of Silence

**I don't own Harry Potter, and a special thanks to Pretty Bell, Lady Cougar-Trombone, and Chelsegen for most of the characters, as well as the development of the plot. *Based on my roleplay***

One- On the Train: Part One

Ravena Malfoy wandered from cart to cart, trying to find a compartment that didn't have anyone else in it. Finally, she found a cart near the back with no one in it. She all but slammed the door shut, not wanting to be disturbed.

Andrew O'Sullivan made his way through the train, ignoring the many invitations from his friends last year, and was determined to meet at least one more person. He peered into a compartment, and found that it only held one person, a girl by the looks of it.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, sliding the door to the compartment open. The girl shrugged without looking up.

"I don't care," she replied nonchalantly. Andrew slid into the compartment and shut the door. It was now that he got a good look at the girl. Short, unnaturally silver hair outlined her elfin face, dark make-up shaded her eyes, and she was dressed in a black "Panic! At The Disco" Shirt and a pink tutu over black and ripped leggings.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were misty grey, her skin was ash pale. Andrew tried not to stare into her eyes to long, but they kept his gaze. Finally, the girl snapped her fingers.

"You alright?" She asked, no worry in her voice. Andrew snapped to attention and he slammed back down to Earth.

"What's your name?" The boy inquired.

"Ravena Bershenna Malfoy," she replied. The boy looked taken aback.

"Malfoy, as in, Draco Malfoy? The infamous Death Eater?" Ravena rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I have no intention of carrying on the family business, if that's what you were wandering," she said, scoffing slightly.

"Well, uh," he said, extending a hand (obviously trying to change the subject), "I'm Andrew O'Sullivan." Ravena looked at the extended limb as if it were a tentacle before Andrew finally pulled it away.

"Pleasure," Ravena said instead, looking at him from between her bangs then glancing back down to her ink black fingernails.

* * *

Barclay was walking down the train aisle, his crup behind him, because his pet hadn't wished to be put into a crate and Barclay had yet to name him.

"You're so slow," Fabio sneered, pushing past his twin and forging on through the train. Ravena heard familiar voices and poked her head out the door. She saw two Albino guys coming down the hallway.

"Fabio! Barclay! What's up?" She shouted to them, waving. The boys were her only friends really, and she was glad to see them before they got to Hogwarts. Fabio walked past Ravena, appearing to take no notice of her, Barclay, on the other hand, waved.

"Hi Ravena!" he called as his crup ran up to Ravena, sniffing happily. Ravena flashed one of her rare smiles. She stepped out into the hallway.

"Fab's awfully pleasant today, huh?" She said, jabbing her thumb towards Fabio's retreating back. Barclay shrugged as the crup barked at her.

"I suppose... he's always like that... He tends to be in his own world," the boy replied. Ravena stepped out of Barclay's way.

"You should probable go catch up with Fabio now... if you want, that is, I know you aren't 'bound' to him or whatever." Ravena glanced quickly back at Andrew, whose face was buried in a book, then back at Barclay. Barclay nodded, "Yeah...mum caught Fabio experimenting and wants me to make sure he doesn't destroy the train." Barclay waved and went on his way. The crup stared before running after Barclay. Ravena smiled. _That sounds like Fabio,_ she thought before disappearing back into the compartment, her mood severely brightened at the sight of her favorite pair of twins.

"So," she asked Andrew, prompting his gaze off from the pages, "What're ya reading?"

"Just a charms book," he replied simply.

* * *

Fabio found an empty compartment and shut the door and locked it.

"Fabio!" Barclay shouted, shaking the door, "unlock the door!"

"Go away brother, I wish to be left alone for now," came Fabio's voice, slightly muffled because of the glass.

"...Are you going to-"

"Oi! No!" Fabio shouted, "I promised I wouldn't on the train!"

"...Fine," Barclay said, giving up and his footsteps revealing he was leaving. The crup followed after him.

Fabio sighed and pulled things from his magically expanded pocket. Andrew risked a glance at Ravena. _Isn't she a Slytherin?_ He thought randomly.

Ravena was looking at Andrew curiously, his brow knitting together as he appeared to be thinking very hard about something.

"Does that charm book have anything interesting in it?" Ravena asked, nodding towards it.

"Well, it does have one charm to turn your hair different colors and back." Ravena looked slightly excited, beneath her cool demeanor.

"Could you show me?" She asked.

"But, we aren't supposed to do magic outside of school!" Andrew protested.

"Oh, come on, what could one little spell do?" Ravena asked, a wicked smile crossing her face. Andrew looked uncertain.

"Oh… alright." He took out his wand.

"Capillus Vicisim." Andrew held up a small mirror. Ravena was surprised to see her usually silver hair a shade of bright blue.

Meanwhile, Fabio was pulling out muggle things. Particularly ones to alter your appearance… slightly. Seeing that Ravena no longer seemed interested in her hair, Andrew muttered the counter-spell.

"Capillus tergum."

"So," he said, leaning back, "are you a Slytherin?" He asked. Ravena looked amused.

"What about me doesn't scream 'Slytherin'?" Ravena looked up as a knock sounded at the door of the compartment. Then at Andrew. She stood and slid open the door. She was interested to see Barclay standing there.

* * *

"Hi," he said, slightly embarrassed, "can I join you and your friend?" Barclay asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Ravena nodded.

"Sure," she said, motioning as she went back inside the small space. She sat back down and motioned to Andrew.

"Andrew, this is Barclay Riddle, Barclay, this is Andrew O'Sullivan."

Andrew seemed to tense at the mention of the name 'Riddle', as most people did. Ravena laughed inwardly. _I never get tired of that,_ she thought.

"Nice to meet you," Barclay said, walking over to Andrew and extending his hand. Andrew looked at the appendage for a moment oddly before seeming to come to his senses. He shook Barclay's hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you too," he replied. Barclay sat.

"So...how was your summer?" Barclay asked both of them as his crup came running...right into the door.

"Arf!" It gave an angry and confused bark, recovering from the hit.


End file.
